Believe Me
by WolfSinKyros
Summary: Somehow, Shirogane doubts Akira's love for him. Light ShiroAki ShiroganeXAkira


_Just until I fix up my other fic, go to end for more info on it..._

_(You can technically stick this as a 'A Partial Reflection' one-shot sequel, but the real one would be longer, I promise.)_

_T because it's my regular setting...I'm lazy, don't sue me..._

_...I totally forgot to tell everyone that this fic is from Shirogane's POV... _

_Enjoy_

**Believe Me**

"I thought we talked about this..."

_I know we did, but I can't help doing it..._

"About what, Akira-kun?"

"Don't lie to me, Shirogane, I know you remember." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

_I know I do..._

"Remember?" I climb over the bed to sit next to him.

_I want to reach out to you, but I feel that you will push me away..._

"Not to get in my face and stare at me when you wake me up..." He sounded a bit annoyed.

_I always want to be the first thing you see, though...  
_

"Oh, but I can't help it; you look so cute when you're waking up..."

"Tch, I don't care, it's unnerving, I freak out." Now, I know he is annoyed.

_Do I scare you that much?..._

"Why?" I ask him suddenly.

"Why what?" He's bored, and he doesn't care; I know he doesn't.

_Why don't you like to see me all the time?..._

"Why does it 'freak you out'?" I ask.

_...I always want to see you..._

"Your eyes are...piercing; they can be quite frightful..."

_Do I really scare you?..._

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun." I don't know what else to say.

He stares at me silently.

_I truly am..._

"Why?" He asks me this time.

"What?"

"Why do you apologize?"

"But...isn't that what you wanted?"

_...for me to admit my fault?..._

He just sighed and looked elsewhere-anywhere but at me.

_Look at me...please..._

"Akira-kun?"

"What?"

_Why can't you look at me?..._

"Why are you mad at me?"

Shaking his head, he locks his gaze with the wall.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are..."

I can say nothing more, fore nothing I want to say will come out. All I do is stare at him, wanting him to look at me.

He continues to avoid my gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

Somehow it doesn't seem like he means it, when he asks it, so I cannot reply.

As if sensing my feeling of being lost, he finally looks at me. "Shirogane?"

His eyes are tired, but worried. It is only now, that I see how much I must drain him. He always deals with my annoying and energetic nature; I disrupt his calm personality daily.

_If it bothers you, why don't you stop me?..._

"Shirogane?" He's shaking me now, his hands grip my shoulders.

"Yes?" I manage to say.

"I didn't mean to upset you." His apology is hesitant, like he doesn't know how to word it.

"You didn't." I know my voice is low.

_I upset myself..._

"I'm the one who's bothering _you_."

He looks taken aback, his hands rub my shoulders kindly. "You're not...bothering me. I just don't understand why you're so submissive when I argue with you, now. You used to play innocent longer."

"Doesn't that bug you more?"

_It used to..._

"I...I don't know...just...forget this ever happened, I didn't mean anything by it."

_I can never forget...but..._

"Okay, Akira-kun."

_Whatever you want..._

His hands travel from my shoulders to my face. I close my eyes, trying to truly enjoy his touch.

_...before it's gone..._

I feel fingers trail over my skin lovingly.

_Do you love me?...sometimes I can't tell, I'm always making you angry..._

"You doubt me, don't you?" He says quietly.

"Doubt you?" I play innocent; it seems to be what he wants.

"Is it that bad? Have my actions made you forget? Tell me...do you know how I feel about you?"

"I-I don't...I'm sorry."

_Why do you ask me that?..._

Wrapping his arms around my neck, he pulls me close.

I fall into his embrace, and hold him tightly.

_Don't leave...don't go..._

I can't bring myself to release him.

_You'll fade away, I know it..._

"You really can't answer me?"

I don't answer.

"You really can't..." It's like he can't believe me.

He tries to move, but my grip is too tight.

_I can't let go, you'll fade._

"Shirogane?...you're shaking...why won't you talk to me?"

_What do you want me to say?..._

"I do love you..." He whispers.

It wakes me slightly, enough for my grip to loosen.

Keeping his arms around my neck to reassure me, he pulls back and looks in my eyes.

_Now you want to see me..._

I close my eyes and turn away.

"Look at me." He commands.

I can only look at him through the corner of my eye; my head won't turn, I just can't look at him now.

But he makes me anyways, taking my head in his hands, he forces me to face him.

"I love you, Shirogane, I truly love you, and I don't want you to doubt that. Please believe me."

His eyes are searching mine, but I don't know what they are really looking for, and I can't bear to see him look through me like that.

I let my eyes close.

Lips lightly brush against mine, as if testing the waters.

"I love you," he repeats.

_Thank you..._

"I love you, too." I find my voice, and open my eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." It was a sigh of relief.

"Glad?" I was slightly confused.

"Yes...now get back in bed." He's smiling at me as he says this.

_...and I know...I'm smiling, too..._

_A/N: Alright that's another W.S.K. Fic, I just wrote this one, until I can fix up my other one, that is completely random and which I am debating on whether to post it all..._

_It's seriously RANDOM, like a game fic, it's mostly just for humor, and Master torture (Not physical violence -.-) but I'm trying to fit a ShiroAki part into it...it's kind of hard...sigh...well, either way, me and my beta are trying to fix it up. I might post it-yet I might not..._

_W.S.K._

_Thank to Tsuki Hibiki_


End file.
